oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Duldrus
The mining town of Duldrus is one of the most northern places in Oberin. It can be recognized by the masses of rocks found outside. North Duldrus is kept safe by the guards of the Gypsy Guild. This northern area contains a dock, the The Sleeping Miner Inn with a working fire place (Forge), the Apothecary (Potion Shop), the Mace Place weapons shop, and the Needle and Thread (Tailor Shop). North Duldrus exits out to the sea, which is inhabited by Sea Serpents and water elementals. The north east entrance is closest to the portal and is accesable through East Duldrus Road. East Duldrus Road is inhabited by snakes, stone golems, and gapers. Southern Duldrus is enclosed by a canyon and Beleth Road runs through the canyon. The southern entrance through Beleth Road intersects with Blood Pass.The Duldrus canyon contains gapers and harpies and surrounds the Ferrite Lounge Inn, the Hammer and Ingot black smith with 4 large circular forges and two entrances, Quit's Armor shop, and Provisions and More general store. If you wish to explore Duldrus, it is best to enter from the north by sea. Duldrus is officially a property of Mirith. Lord Cyric has claimed to be Lord of Duldrus, probably due to the guild halls he owns near the portal. However, Lord Iceane was declared Emperor of Duldrus by Solsra a few years prior to Cyric's claim. So far, the two positions have seen no conflict. The Duldrus Portal is a fairly long walk from the city, as it appears to be in the middle of nowhere, next to the Cavalier Knights Guild Halls. To get to Duldrus itself from the portal, one must go North from the portal and follow the path west. The Duldrus portal requires a Pure Blue Crystal. The area immediately surrounding the Duldrus Portal is the only area known to be inhabited by Stone Golems. The Katana of Durability and Lesser Protection Ring quests can be completed in South Duldrus. History Destruction and Dragon Wars of 433/434 In the early stages of the war, the complete southern section of Duldrus was razed to the ground and its residents were eaten by an Ice Dragon. This event, now known as the Battle at Duldrus, occured on Day 97 of the Fighting Moon, Year 433. South Duldrus remained in a state of disrepair for many moons to come. Reconstruction During the Year 437, attempts to rebuild Duldrus accelerated. Many people called for the addition of walls and guards to protect the town so that shopkeepers could reinhabit the town. Several people also attempted to form a Duldrus Vanguard in order to protect the city, although Mirith seemed to oppose this plan. Most notably, Razan took up residence in the old restaurant, the Ferrite Lounge, in an effort to bring people to Duldrus. While all of these plans did attract a good deal of attention to the cause of rebuilding Duldrus, they bore no fruit for a considerable time. Finally, in the Sleeping Moon of Year 437, new shopkeepers returned to Duldrus, reopening their businesses and their quests. Mirithian Resistance and Refuge Following the capture of Mirith by Tirana in the Blue Moon of Year 438, the surviving Mirithians as well as many others took up refuge in Duldrus, forming the Mirithian Resistance army. Little by little, refugees poured into Duldrus, placing large strains on the town. These strains were relieved when a small task force toured the cities of Oberin, arranging for the shipment of supplies to Duldrus to aid the Resistance. Old guards from Mirith and new refugees came and signed up for the force, so a sizable team of guards were stationed in the northern half of the town. Additionally, a temporary bank was set up at the inn, and the road from Duldrus to the Blue Portal, as well as most of the town, was purged of gapers and stone golems. In the early Fighting Moon, a massive army from the Frozen Wastes attacked Duldrus, complete with dragons, ice golems, and an ancient. Eventually, the Resistance successfully defended the town from the invasion. When Mirith was finally liberated in the Sleeping Moon of Year 438, the Mirithian Resistance vacated Duldrus and returned to their home city. With their absence, the branch of the bank in Duldrus was discontinued, and the town quickly reverted into its traditional status as a hostile frontier. Category:Location